Spring
by Mortheza
Summary: Every spring Tohma gets a cold, and every spring Ryuichi makes a scene out of it. This is small fluffy drabble I came up with. WARNINGS: light shounenai, Tohma x Ryuichi


**Spring  
**by Mortheza

A/N: This is just a small drabble I came up with while I was ill, and after reading it through once, I decided to publish it. Read and review! -smiles-

* * *

Spring. The time of the year which people usually love. The nature wakes up slowly, the weather gets better and warmer, and people's minds, for once, lighten up and they stop right in their tracks just to look around themselves, to cherish the moment. The birds sang more and more day by day, and the sun showed itself more often than during the winter. Everyone had at least some reason to be happy.

A sneeze.

Oh well, everyone else but Tohma Seguchi.

He liked spring as well, but not the cold it always came with. Every time during the spring, he got a horrible cold and was forced to leave his work. And every time, it was a huge scene.

---

"_Tohma-kun! You can't stay at work when you're like that! You're sick and you need to go to home to get some rest!" A 31-year-old brunette singer stared at the blonde president of the music company and pouted. Why did Tohma always have to be so hard to deal with?_

"_I'm fine Ryuichi-san. It's just a cold and I'm not going to die because of it..." Tohma's sentence was cut off as he sneezed loudly. He, for once in his life, felt like shit and the fact that he couldn't do anything about the cold quickly, was irritating him. He had lots and lots of work to do, and the cold decided to be a prick and not leave him alone. _

"_No! You're not fine! And if you don't get some rest and try to get better, that cold will turn into pneumonia and you're gonna die to it!"_

_Tohma sighed. Ryuichi was exaggerating things as usual. Like a small cold could turn into pneumonia... Another sneeze. Damn that cold was really irritating. Tohma was forced to put the contract papers down for few seconds so he could wipe his nose._

_As soon as he put the papers down on his desk, Ryuichi grabbed his wrist and started to drag the blonde out of the building, ignoring the protests he heard all the way. _

"_Ryuichi!"_

"_No Tohma, you're gonna go home now with me, and I'm gonna take care of you so you can get rid of that mean cold so you can smile again no da!"_

_Tohma shook his head. Why did it always have to be like this? Everything turned out to be a huge scene if it had something to do with Ryuichi. _

_Tohma's personal secretary gave Ryuichi a smile when he dragged Tohma out of his office and promised to take care of the things for him. Ryuichi grinned and thanked her. "You see Tohma? She promised to take care of the things for you! Oh and secretary-san! Call us a cab downstairs, okay?" Ryuichi yelled over his shoulder while walking towards the elevator, dragging the helpless looking president behind him. He never remembered the name of Tohma's employees, but usually his secretaries got fired so often he didn't have enough time to memorize their names, so secretary-san was what he used while referring to them. _

_---_

_Finally, after a long drive from NG to Tohma's house, Ryuichi at least seemed to calm down a bit. At least that was what Tohma thought. "Ryuichi-san..."_

"_You're going straight to bed, now!"_

_Okay, so he thought wrong. "But, Ryuichi-"_

"_No buts! Go to bed!" Ryuichi repeated, raising his voice a bit while pointing at the bedroom doors. Tohma seemed to have no other choice than to obey the singer._

_After a moment, which seemed like an eternity to Tohma, Ryuichi returned to the bedroom with a bowl of hot chicken soup and a thermometer. _

"_Ryuichi... Remind me again why do you have to do this every year and why you make such a big scene out of it?"_

"_Because..." Ryuichi's facial features changed from the usual hyper and goofy to a bit serious. _

"_I can take care of myself Ryuichi, I'm not a little child," Tohma interrupted._

"_Yeah, you can take care of yourself, but you need me to take care of you when you can't."_

---

Tohmasmiledfondly at the memory while burying himself deeperunderneath the blankets, and finally fell asleep.

**Owari**


End file.
